fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Astraeus
|kanji = |rōmaji = |race = Dragon (transformed) |birthday = |age = 200+ |gender = Female |eyes = Red |hair = White |blood type = |unusual features = Metallic, leaking wings |affiliation = Karliah Mengsk |previous affiliation = Fabula Nova |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Game |partner = Karliah Mengsk |marital status = Single |education = Advanced |relatives = |magic = Magma Dragon Magic Compact Regression formerly |alias =}} Astraeus, otherwise recognized by several people in Seven as the Primordial of Seven (さいしょ の しち Saisho no Shichi) was a feared dragon known formally for her aggressive tendencies and lack of sense to stay hidden in both rural and urban areas. Unlike other dragons, especially the survivors of the Dragon Civil War that chose to stay hidden and avoid directly interfering with internal human affairs, Astraeus chose to stay in broad daylight and directly intefere, in a highly destructive manner. It is due to her persistent, destructive actions that the majority of Seven is highly aware of the fact that Dragons aren't simply conjurations of mythology. Quite recently, within the past four decades, Astraeus was forcibly subdued and captured by the Dark Guild Fabula Nova by highly aggressive yet, unknown means. During her time of captivity via largely anonymous means, the magma dragon was consistently used as a captive trophy, taunted and thoroughly "tamed" by the members of the Dark Guild. After a thoroughly extended period of time within which Astraeus was not only "mentally modified" but also coercively grafted with metallic, steampunk like wings that consistently leaked out her magic towards a liquid essence, the magma dragon took a gamble with overwhelming odds and barely escaped out of the guild's fortress. Rising out of the ground, it was entirely by chance that Karliah Mengsk would be standing right above her at her emergence and within a rushed panic, fired off her Cybernetic Blast straight into Astraeus' eye, knocking the dragons straight into a near death state. Within the last second of consciousness she used her vague understanding of the magic Compact Regression and barely managed to survive, albeit with the side effect of amnesia concerning the last few minutes of when she was in her Dragon form. Appearance During her time as a dragon, Astraeus was noted for her form that heavily differed from what dragons were quite often depicted as. Unlike most dragons who relate to the traditional European Dragons, quadrupeds with wings as additional limbs, Astraeus instead held a long, serpentine body and was a rarity, in the aspect that she was born without any wings. Astraeus' body consisted of a lengthy serpentine body that was said to be able to easily wrap around the largest mountains, with a set of scaled spines running down her back. On her cheeks were a pair of tusks formed out of a combination of her own bone and a layer of cooled lava, often used to burrow underground as an alternative means to flying. Additionally, the scales coating her body were quite often red, varying to other colors such as green and orange further down her back. In her human form, Astraeus takes upon the form of a fairly slim girl, appearing to be no older than 13. Bearing traits that hold absolutely no relations to her former appearance, Astraeus has red eyes and rather messy white hair styled in a fringe, covering her right eye. In relation, her right eye is horribly scarred, the skin around it heavily burned as a result of Karliah's magic. As a result, Karliah herself gave Astraeus her trademark black eyepatch. The former magma dragon's attire consists of a sleeveless white, waist length vest branded with a yellow company label. She quite often leaves it open, brazenly displaying black bandages wrapped around her chest. Personality Disregarding the fact that she is a highly aggressive dragon known for the terrifying ruins of destruction she has left in her wake, Astraeus is an almost child like spirit, heading off almost immediately to go dance with a group of people or participate in a local fair. Her usual actions extend so far to the point where she mindlessly abandons a task just to try a carnival game. In addition to her child like behavior, Astraeus is known to commonly partake in mischievous activities and often getting caught doing so, at several points during her time with Karliah being caught using her magic to melt the locks on doors, rendering them unusable and unlock able as well as picking other ones. Furthermore, she isn't particularly afraid to undertake risks or actions that go well beyond the reasoning of an ordinary child, "liberating" several goods as well as blasting a hole into a wall granted she had the distraction necessary to do so. However, all her actions aren't without a reward. As a result of her long lifespan spanning two centuries to date, Astraeus is quick witted, often biting a remark at somebody for making a mistake or able to easily conjure up a solution should the need ever arise. Furthermore, she has an unnerving knack for puzzles, able to uncover hidden tricks with ease. A curious trait that Astraeus possesses is the idea that, despite her actions as a dragon and awarded Magma Dragon Magic, she strongly dislikes the idea of killing, at one point running away crying from Karliah when the latter saved her with a head shot. This is also further strengthened by the statements she makes whenever Karliah finishes off an opponent, muttering out loud "Oh God...". Almost in a contradictory course of actions, the magma dragon holds no qualms about burning an opposing individual, willingly destroying their limbs to ensure that they wouldn't be able to attack her anymore. What she seems to follow seemingly flows along the line of "As long as they're alive, it's alright". Her intolerance for murder possibly also extends to her well being, refusing to willingly take normally life threatening wounds despite the fact that she can freely transform into magma at will and as such, be nigh invulnerable. Numerous times, Astraeus has proudly stated that during her lifetime as a dragon, she had never intentionally killed anybody, having only caused the destruction due to the fact that she was largely bored and observed humans as dangerous entertainers. History Astraeus' history extends to perhaps the greatest event to have occured in Earthland, specifically an event that took place over 400 years ago: The Dragon Civil War. The potentially unknown parent who would later bear Astraeus was a prominent figure in the anti-human side, seeking to eradicate a vast majority of humans under the pretense that they were a threat to the dragons. In actuality, the existance of an intelligent species that could both adapt and evolve worried it and proved to be an ongoing nuisance. The participation of Astraeus' parent in the war was a key foundation, its ability to conjure up magic from both the Earth and from its mouth a corner stone of a majority of the skirmishes, able to easily shut down the Dragon Slayers as well as keep the opposing Dragons a fair distance away. The victory for the Dragons supporting the continued reign of Dragons seemed certain until the effective introduction of the future candidate for Acnologia. With the Slayers new ally and his extraordinary capabilities, Magma Dragon Magic was now longer effective, only useful for slowing the Slayers down although it did indeed still have its effect of keeping away other dragons. Without any dragons to hinder them or to prevent them from the ongoing duels, various Dragon Slayers heavily abused their powers, brutally slaughtering the anti-human dragons and quite literally bathing in their blood. Fearing the idea that it would be decimated, Astraeus' parent fled the scene, migrating to the only country that had, for a peculiar reason, been isolated from the bloody Civil War. Settling down, the dragon hid from humanity and gave birth to Astraeus, parenting her and consistently telling her about the errors of Dragonkind and the dangers of humans in the aspect of Slayer magic. After more than a century of living a sheltered life, unaware of the structure of Earthland for having never ventured outside, Astraeus rebelled against her parent in an overwhelmingly violent duel, spewing out Magma in an attempt to escape the hold her parent held over her. The resulting feud would end with Astraeus managing to burrow away and the magma flowing down a chasm, creating a jagged pool of lava simply radiating heat to nearby residents. Upon her new found freedom, the Magma Dragon would excitedly venture out and closely investigate every aspect of the earth, relishing in the sunlight, the clean pools of water and the landscapes of green spread beyond the horizon. Astraeus' first encounter with a human would come in the form of construction workers, people setting the foundations for a town that would eventually grow into one of the largest trading centres in Seven. Her childish instincts kicking into gear, the dragon would wait until night time before sneaking her way towards the town and carefully drooling out puddles of magma before sneaking away, snickering as the workers were largely alarmed the next day. With each passing week, Astraeus' actions would become more and more daring, leaving vast tunnels just outside the city's borders or puddles of lava at its gates. All of it would one day culminate into a sudden rush of adrenaline, the Magma Dragon roaring at midnight and charging straight through the megatropolis, leaving great gobs of Magma behind. The resulting chasm caused by Astraeus would be named the "Serpent's Passing", the city formally changing it's name for unexplained purposes into "Magma's Serpent Gate". As for the Dragon herself, she would cause an immense ruckus crushing towns and leaving behind great moats of magma in her mischeavous endeavours. All her activities would come to a dramatically suddent halt, as Fabula Nova, aware of her participation in the events, lured her into their own base and, after a month long raging war, was captured by the Dark Guild. During her captivity, the leaders and particularly the apprentices of the guild would often use her as a means to gain battle experience, purposefully irritating her as to be forced into a do-or-die situation. And it was throughout these days of constant fighting that Astraeus herself would grow more adapted to her abilities, consistently seeking out a way to escape from her prison one day. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Quotes * (When discussing the liberation of an item with Karliah) "Alright, here's what we do. You use your magic and shoot everything you see. While everybody's distracted because you're blasting their testicles off, I'll go sneaky-sneaky over to that house and blast the door off. That way, we don't really have to worry about picking the lock open" Trivia * Surprisingly, User:Perchan gave permission for the usage of Compact Regression for this character * The magic Magma Dragon Magic holds no relation to User:Zicoihno's Magma Dragon Slayer Magic apart from the same element and its respective elemental properties. *Astraeus (within the aspect of Greek Mythology) holds no relation to the aspect of Lava, nor does he relate to the Earth in the slightest, being the Titan-god of the Dusk Category:Female Category:Non-Human Category:Dragon